


Passion is the Spice of Life

by InaliaFox



Series: Fated (MegaRod Week) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddles, Flashback, Flirting, HotRod - Freeform, M/M, Rodimus - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, megatron - Freeform, neck nipping, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Rodimus was interested in Megatron from the first day he set his optics on the mech. No one can ever know what fate holds in store for them though but through it all, they ended up together due to one chance meeting all those thousands of years ago and one simple poem.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Fated (MegaRod Week) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Megarod Week





	Passion is the Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Day 1 of the 2020 MegaRod week: Faction/Poetry!
> 
> Let me tell you how excited I am for this! MegaRod is by far my OTP <3

That day wasn’t anything special and he sure as slag wasn’t expecting anything to come of it.

He had left town, deciding to visit somewhere new and then ended up in some bar which wasn’t his scene. Usually he would be looking for the nearest place to race but something about this place pulled him in and before he could argue with himself, he found that he had taken a seat and ordered a drink.

There were quite a few bots in the bar and yet it seemed kind of empty or at least it did until his optics caught a larger mech walking in. There were two of them actually but only one had caught his attention in a way that made it impossible to pull his optics away and he had no idea why. He found himself stealing glances every chance he could between sips of his engex.

The expressions on the mechs face while he and his partner talked were mesmerizing and he tried the best he could to memorize every one of them before they changed but it wasn’t that easy. Even if he had cycles with the mech, he didn’t think he could fully memorize them like he wanted.

The mech stood up and walked off and for a moment, Hot Rod thought he was leaving which made his spark drop but if that was the case, why hadn’t his partner stood up as well? They had come together, surely they would leave together as well, right?

He had moved to a small stage like area that Hot Rod hadn’t noticed before, though he wasn't really looking until now either. To make things worse, he looked right at the racer and smiled causing Hot Rod to almost drop his drink. He looked like a cyberdeer caught in headlights as a small blush quickly spread across his face.

To make it worse, there was a microphone in front of the mech and he wasn’t shy about using it. Primus did he sound good though. His voice was low, deep and infiltrated just about every inch of the racers frame, causing him to shudder. Never once in his functioning did he think he would like poetry, then again, with the way this mech sounded, with the way he looked at the racer, he’d probably like just about anything that came from the other mechs intake.

_"Passion is the spice of life,_

_They say; it fuels the fire:_

_It drives the spark and makes the face_

_turn red with one's desire._

_I too have longed to feel its touch,_

_and give myself so sweetly -_

_I'd gladly go unto that pyre to burn away completely."_

“Liked it that much, did you?”

Hot Rod shuddered his optics a few times trying to focus on who said that but only failed to do so, at least the first few attempts anyways. Once his helm turned and he did notice, that once light blush darkened and spread like a wildfire across his face. All he could do was nod as suddenly the engex in his servos became the most interesting thing in the universe.

He watched from the corner of his optics as the mech ordered his own drink and took it into his servo, bringing it to his lips before taking a pull. He found himself swallowing hard and trying to avoid the mech's gaze when turned back towards him.

“What’s your name?”

“I-its Hot Rod.”

“Megatron.”

The way the larger, gray mech smiled then reached deep within Hot Rods memory, deep within his spark. It was a vision he would _never_ forget.

* * *

Rodimus let out an exvent of contentment as he felt strong arms tighten around his waist. As he felt Megatron’s face against his neck, nuzzling softly and fully distracting him. 

“Megs come on, knock it off! I’m trying to read.” 

“You don't read, dearspark.” His voice was muffled against the cables of the speedsters neck but he could still understand what was being said.

“I do too! Well...okay maybe not but I do read _this_ once in awhile.” His digits flexed against the pad they held onto as he felt Megatron shift. 

One arm stayed tightly secured around Rodimus, the other moved, taking hold of the pad and angling it so he could see better. 

“I only wrote this to get a young speedsters attention. He wouldn't stop ogling me and actually come talk to me.” The way Megatron laughed, it was deep and his frame rumbled, sending vibrations throughout Rodimus’ frame. 

“Yeah well it worked didn't it?” His servo was quick as he snatched the pad away from Megatron. A deep blue blush spread across his face like wildfire as his bottom lip poked out in a pout. 

“It did. Very well it seems. Though, I don't understand what you saw in me back then. I was just a miner who knew how to use his words.” 

“And now you’re an ex-warlord that almost doomed our entire race. Not to mention, you tried to kill me how many times?”

“Perhaps I was simply flirting. Though I did lose count.” 

“You flirt? Ha! If that's the case Megs, you still don’t know how.” His laugh quickly turned to a moan as Megatron pressed his face against Rodimus’ neck again, gently nipping at the cables. 

“Then maybe, you should teach me how?” Megatron slipped the pad out of Rodimus' grip, far more softly than had been done before and set it onto the table next to their berth before his servo found Rodimus' and their digits intertwined with each other. 

“I can _definitely_ do that.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot yesterday with this and well, a lot of things in general. I almost gave up on it but decided to put it down and go back at it today... I do hope that none the less, you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Thank you to Vampyremelayah for the poem! Don't know what I would do without you.~
> 
> For those interested, you can find me on Twitter @InaliaKitsune


End file.
